Twisted Up
by Epicfroggz
Summary: It had been three years. Three years since the end of the Anti-Spiral War, and three years since Simon left. Now Simon has returned to humanity, and he's about to get thrust in a new adventure... with a twist! My first fanfic! Yay! Also might contain humor and romance among other things.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Simon walked along the empty streets of Kamina City, street lamps flickering as he passed. He always seemed to affect the things around him in strange ways, without really noticing. Simon heard a crunching noise, and then paused to turn around. After making sure nothing was following him, Simon kept walking.

It had been three years after he had left everyone at the wedding. Simon still sort of regretted not saying goodbye, but he couldn't just go back and face everyone after three years. So Simon just lived with what he had, being a shadow in the alleyways of the city he had created. Even though it was such a short time, the spiral energy inside him had already begun creating a mini galaxy. His left eye flickered bright green from time to time, until one day it stayed that way.

Simon heard the crunching noise again, then heavy breathing. Simon decided against turning around, fearing what could possibly be behind him. Whatever it was spoke in a tired voice, "You're a fast little brat, aren't ya?"

The voice sounded very familiar. No, Simon knew exactly who it was. How could he forget? The voice was sharp, as if it couldn't get out of his mouth without gaining an edge. Simon smiled softly to himself. "Viral."

"Good, looks like you haven't forgotten about everyone after all." Simon turned around, looking at his old comrade with mismatched eyes. Viral was wearing what he wore before he got thrown in jail; worn red scarf, tan cloak, and his old uniform. Simon always thought of it as his wanderer clothes. "I suppose a lot has changed since you left."

Simon nodded. He had seen many sights, but it had all seemed to happen so quickly. Simon wondered if Viral felt the same way, or if being immortal made things different. "How about we get out of the streets, maybe gather the rest of the crew and throw a big welcome home party? It would be fun, I think."

Viral frowned. Simon didn't think he would like that idea, considering his look. Viral looked at the floor for a moment, and then shrugged slightly. "Sure…"

Simon wondered why Viral seemed so down and out of it. Was it something he had said? Simon put the thought aside and told Viral to follow him.

* * *

**Okay so this is my first fanfiction! Hope you like it and rate and review! Yay!**


	2. Outbursts and Confusion

**So this is the first chapter! It is very, very short, and it is also in Viral's point of view. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Remember to rate and review!**

* * *

Chapter One - Outbursts and Confusion

Today was the day. We had managed to gather up as many members of the Dai-Gurren Brigade as we could, including people like Yoko and Dayakka and so on. I guess I should have been excited, I know Simon surely was, but I wasn't. All through this morning I've had that ominous feeling something big was going to happen. I wasn't really scared, I would live through it anyway, but it was unsettling, to say the least.

Simon sighed at the party room. "It's so great that I get to meet everyone again. I missed them a lot." I suddenly got curious.

"Who did you miss the most?" I asked. Simon seemed to think for awhile, subconsciously petting his pet Boota. He finally answered after a few long, stretched out minutes.

"I think I miss everyone for different reasons. Yoko I miss because of her energy and spirit. Leeron, well I'm not quite sure about him, but he was good at fixing things. Rossiu wasn't very nice to me, but he knows a lot more about how to actually run something. And you Viral, well…" Simon turned away slightly.

"Well?" I stepped in front of him. He turned his head down, not letting me see his face. "What's wrong, Simon?"

"Nothing! Excuse me; I have to go to the restroom. Be right back, okay?!" Simon suddenly burst out, and then turned to the direction of the restroom. I was slightly startled by his sudden outburst, but I decided I would never understand him, or any human for that matter. I turned around and sat on the couch, glancing in the direction of Simon. Was it something I had said?


	3. Mixed Feelings

**Alright here's the second chappy! It's a lot longer than the first one, I can assure you that. So, um, rate and review! The next one is going to be very short, unfortunately. This chappy is in Simon's point of view.**

* * *

Chapter Two - Mixed Feelings

I convulsed and writhed on the restroom floor for a minute. I got an extreme sense of nausea, causing me to throw up the contents of my stomach. My vision grew hazy as the smell reached my nose. What was wrong with me? Why was I suddenly so sick? Oh wait…

My mind flashed; crazily beautiful images, wonderful sensations, and the inevitable feeling of throwing up all over floor. It was all him, he was the one that drove me insane. For the past three years I had such a strong longing for a special someone's touch, and now that he was here I couldn't do it.

Ugh, this was so one-sided! He couldn't possibly think of me like that, or anyone else for that matter. It wasn't like he could just have a family, which was impossible for all beastmen. But the thought of him being alone for eternity just broke me up inside. He needed someone, even if he didn't realize it himself, and I wanted, no, needed to be that person for him.

_But it is still so one-sided,_ I thought bitterly. I rested my head against the wall, feeling completely deflated. Boota stared at me with a look of worry, probably wondering what was troubling me so much. I tried smiling at Boota, wondering what would happen if I expressed my feelings out loud. Boota seemed to have a questioning look, so I decided to tell him about my problems.

"Well, you see Boota, there's someone that I really, really like. But I don't think he feels the same way and it's just tearing me up inside. I seriously don't know what to do." Boota looked as if he understood me and my feelings. I smiled at the little pig mole. "You're such a good listener, Boota."

I was about to start thinking about him again, but got interrupted by the doorbell of the apartment ringing. I was puzzled at first, I mean, who would be visiting me? But then I remembered.

_The party…_ I stood up and accidentally tripped over my throw up. Ugh, why didn't I throw up in the toilet? It was right there! I sighed at myself for being such an idiot, and then ran out the door. I was expecting to crash into _him_, but there was no one there. I quickly got over my surprise and opened the door, just to get a big kiss on the lips.

After she let go I coughed and spluttered, feeling the nausea from before returning, but for different reasons of course. "Oh my god I missed you so much! I can't believe you're back!" The woman, who I just realized was Yoko, squealed. I saw Gimmy and Darry standing behind her, smiling. I invited them inside, smiling also.

Sooner or later all the others started arriving in groups. I had invited them all in, and everyone seemed excited that I was back. After I was sure everyone had arrived, I looked around at the crowd I had created. People were chatting and mingling, apparently no one had really seen each other since I had left. I sat on the couch, exhausted from greeting everyone and getting a billion hugs. And then I noticed him.

Viral was sitting in a chair in the corner, making jagged bite marks in these apples he had gotten from somewhere. I saw that no one had really approached him, so I decided to gather up my courage and go see if he was alright.

"Uh, hello!" I mentally face palmed; I could have said something better. Viral looked up at me, eating an apple core, seeds and all. I stared at him.

"What?" He finally said after swallowing. "Is something wrong, Simon?"

My mind froze up. Wait, what was I trying to do again? I face palmed again. I had forgotten like an idiot. "Um, nothing's wrong! Just checking to see how you were, that's all. I think I'll go now…" I shuffled my feet.

"Uh-huh. Bye then, Simon." I retreated back to the couch. It seems like my mind had failed me again. I stared at the ceiling for awhile, completely lost in my thoughts.

"So Simon…" A woman said seductively. I yelped, completely caught off guard.

"Ah! Leeron- I mean, Yoko! Hi! Totally did not see you there." My mind raced. What the hell was her problem, scaring me like that?! She stared at me, and then decided to sit next to me on the couch.

"How are you Simon? Are you having a good time at the party? If not, I can make it so much better for you." Yoko licked her lips. I freaked out a little. I'd never seen Yoko so… _seductive._ I actually expected Leeron to be like this, but not Yoko. She leaned closer, causing me to back away, almost falling off the couch. She stared at me right in the eyes. "Am I scaring you Simon?"

_Yeah, you are scaring me, a lot_. I stared into her amber eyes, not being able to say a word. I tried thinking of ways to escape, but my mind chose the worst time to not work. Suddenly, someone asked, "Do you guys want an apple? There's only a few left."

Yoko looked at who just suddenly interrupted her. She glanced at me, then back at him, and then just kept doing that for awhile. She was probably trying to figure out if she wanted an apple, or if she wanted to do terrible things to me. Yoko finally caved in and said, "Sure."

Yoko and I ate apples in silence. She kept looking at me, but never doing anything, just eating. She looked kind of disappointed, probably at herself. As long as she wasn't trying to kill me, I was fine with it.

The doorbell rang, and everyone in the room glanced at the door. The ringing echoed throughout the room; nobody else was supposed to arrive at the party. So who could it be?


	4. Dumb Struck

**This is like, the shortest chapter in the whole story, ok? I promise all the other chappies are longer. Anyways, this one is in Viraru's point of view. And I've also been forgetting to put a disclaimer, so I should probably do that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gurren Lagann. If I did Nia wouldn't have died.**

* * *

Chapter Four - Dumb Struck

I have to do everything by myself, don't I? Stupid humans, not being good people and not answering the door. It was probably someone they had completely forgotten about, and now they didn't want to open the darn door. The doorbell rang again, so I finally got up to go answer it. I walked over to the front door and opened it.

_BANG!_

I heard it before I actually felt it. I blinked and looked down, completely dumb struck. This person, whoever he was, just _shot_ me, and that's when I realized why the humans didn't answer the door.

So, yeah, it was a good idea I answered the door. I looked up and the man seemed to be just as surprised as I was. He was probably wondering why I didn't die (most sensible people would wonder about that). I winced at the feeling of my flesh stitching itself back together, and the short man almost seemed frightened. I finally decided to say something.

"And you were trying to kill me why?" The little man yelped slightly and ran away. I smirked and closed the door as I retreated back to my chair. All the humans were staring at me. "What? I technically just saved all of you. Carry on."


	5. Shift

**Yay, another chappie! This one is like not as long but not as short as the last one. Also I don't think you noticed but the even chapters (such as this one) are in Simon's point of view. The odd chapters (such as the last one) are in Viral's point of view.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gurren Lagann. If I did everyone would have a pet pig mole.**

* * *

Chapter Four - Shift

I blinked, my mind still processing what had just happened. I looked at the bullet hole in the window, wondering if I had to pay for that. At least everyone seemed to be as surprised as me. Slowly many pairs of eyes drifted to me, until someone finally asked, "So Simon, mind telling us what you've been doing these past three years?"

And so the storytelling commenced. I told every one of the sights I had seen, the exotic smells and sounds I had heard, and so on and so forth. There were many random outbursts and comments, and the others told of what they had been doing the past three years also. I suddenly felt glad that I had brought everyone together, seeing as they had many stories to tell. Although, I noticed that _he_ was simply watching everyone warily. After all of my friends split off into different groups, I decided to walk up to him again, hopefully not repeating the same fail from before.

"Something's wrong." Viral said before I could even open my mouth. I stared, totally not expecting that.

"What's wrong, Viral?" Nothing exactly felt wrong. Maybe he was trying to freak me out?

"I don't know, but _something_ is wrong. I can feel it." Viral was deadly serious. I noticed something did feel wrong, the atmosphere didn't feel right. Everyone's chatter quieted down; maybe they felt it too. The ground rumbled slightly.

"What was that?" Gimmy asked. Nobody answered because no one knew. The ground rumbled again, and the room seemed very dark and ominous. And that was when I blacked out.

* * *

The first thing I felt was the warmth. It was cozy and comfortable, like a nice fire. I realized that I was also wrapped in a blanket, an old, worn, cozy blanket. Someone asked, "Are you alright? You blacked out for awhile."

The person sounded like a woman, but not anyone I knew. Actually, I didn't remember anything. Just blacking out and, well, that was it. Although, I do remember traces of a boy, maybe someone I had liked before? I didn't know, but he seemed important.

Also, my body felt wrong. I felt girly, or I knew I was a girl but it didn't feel right. I dismissed it as me being an idiot and not realizing I was a girl my entire life, which was kind of stupid of me honestly. I slowly opened my eyes.

The woman that talked to me before was sitting cross-legged in front of me. She had spiky light blue hair which was pulled up into a high ponytail. Her eyes were magenta, and she had tan skin. There were dark blue symbols across her arms and back, and she smiled at me. "Oh so you're awake now, aren't ya, Shima?"

I blinked at her. "I don't know you."


	6. Real Deep

**Alright! It's chapter five everybody! This is my favorite chappy, I think. That might change once I start making the other chappies. As explained in the last chapter's author's note, this chapter is in Virari's (Viral's) point of view. Enjoy and remember to rate and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't think I own Gurren Lagann. If I did Viral would always be eating an apple.**

* * *

Chapter Five - Real Deep

I tried breathing because breathing was a good thing to do when you were out of breath. Oh my god, that was the most stupid thought I've thought in awhile. Anyways, I don't think you noticed, but I've been freaking out. A lot. After realizing that I was in an alternate universe I had started to calm down, but it still did not help that I could remember everything before this whatever it was happened. I recalled what had happened before.

_The ground shook harder, and I saw some of the others black out and fall to the floor. The lights flickered and pulsated, until everyone but I had blacked out. I was the last one._

And that was it; I had suddenly blacked out and woke up as a woman, of all things. It seemed I was in my room in Teppelin, before it got destroyed obviously. As a woman. I sighed and slumped to the floor.

I think this universe ran parallel to my own, simply because this woman (I was not about to call myself a woman) seemed to have some sort of feeling of worry weighing her down. It was unfortunate that I didn't know why she was worrying so much, but there was a faint memory of a brother sort of person.

There was a knock on the door. Who could it possibly be? I decided to find out. "Hello?" I was startled at my own voice, or you know the woman's voice. It was really squeaky and just totally not what I expected to sound like if I was a girl (yes, I had thought this through before).

There was a man at the door. I half expected him to shoot me like the other man before, but this man didn't have a gun. He was tall, with navy blue hair and a red eye patch. Something about him reminded me of Adiane, maybe it was the way he stood or carried himself. Then, after a minute of thinking, I decided that this person probably was Adiane, just a manly version. I mean, if I had turned into a girl, then the actual girls probably were now guys. The man (I didn't know his name yet, but it was probably Adiano or something) finally spoke. "Ok, so I know you're all worried about your brother and stuff, so I was wondering if I could help with you with that…"

I stared at him. Help me how? "And you are going to do that how? Mister… What was your name again?"

His eye twitched slightly. He probably didn't appreciate me forgetting his name. "Well, I was just going to make you forget, you know, your troubles and all. And it is Adrian, seeing as you forgot." His scorpion tail swished anxiously, and I wondered if he was going to hit me with it.

I honestly did not know how he was going to make me forget if I didn't even remember, and he also seemed desperate. I decided to slowly retreat back into my room and forget about it. But it seemed like 'Adrian' had different plans.

Adrian jumped at me, grabbing me by my shirt. I tugged backwards, but he pulled me closer, staring me right in the eye (we both had only one eye showing, so it made sense). His mouth turned into a hungry smirk. I punched him in the face, earning a satisfying crack. Adrian let go of me to hold his now bleeding nose. "I didn't think it would come to this, Virari."

I stared at him, wondering what could possibly be hidden up his sleeve. Suddenly he pulled something from his pocket, stabbing me in the neck with it. It was a needle, some part of me noted, while the other part of me screamed in pain. "If you're wondering what this is, it's this special problem-solver Lady Genome gave us Big Four. It's super handy when people like you are being difficult." I barely heard him, seeing as my blood felt as if it was boiling. I slid to the ground. "It's not going to kill you, but it should knock you out long enough." _Long enough for what, _the part of me that actually worked thought. And then everything went dark.


End file.
